Curtains
by DawningAurora
Summary: Curtains denote separation. They denote protection. They denote goodbyes. She was the curtain of his life. ShikaTen AU.


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Is it so easy then? Goodbye no more than this_

_Quiet disaster? And is there a cause for sorrow_

_That in this small white murder of one kiss_

_Are born two ghosts, two Hamlets, two soliloquies_

_Two worlds apart, tomorrow?_

- _Curtains; Helen Spalding_

* * *

The winding path that led to the hill top was well worn and clearly marked with Snowdrops. They bowed in obeisance to the trees at the edge of the Nara forest. Their luminous white petals outshone the snow around them and allowed the snow strewn stones served to muffle the footsteps of the Shinobi who now walked up the hill.

There was nothing particularly intriguing about the hill. Nothing, only if you discount the statue of a seraph standing vigil over a grave. Her head was bowed over her hands which were folded demurely before her. Her eyes were eternally closed in prayer as her wings ensconced a simple stone tablet.

They had studied together at the academy. They had trained together for joint missions. Irrespective of that fact, they had never actually acknowledged each other outside of missions, training and the occasional celebratory dinners at Ichiraku. It had taken something as simple as him walking her home for her to acknowledge him as a person outside of the fellow-shinobi cadre. She reveled in the languor of the exercise and the simple, easy companionship between them. He was as undemanding as her team mates were exuberant.

He, unlike Ino, knew that there was little need to take her silence as a personal affront and barrage an endless stream of inconsequential small talk. Perhaps it was due to his familiarity with Ino that he appreciated the silence as much as she did.

It had taken very little time for her to acknowledge the burgeoning feelings she held for him and equally less time for him to do the same. With Ino's subtle yet insistent nudging, Shikamaru realized that Tenten was in every way, suited to him. For the first time in his life, he reacted without much thought or a plan and hastened to her doorstep.

She was in her giant grey shirt that had been relegated the role of "Spring-Cleaning-Shirt" for it capacity to hold numerous objects in its pocket-ridden fabric. With a quirked eyebrow at the feather duster sticking out of the left hip pocket and a smile at her, he asked her if he could come in. She moved to the side and closed the door.

When she turned she found herself trapped in between his arms and the door and pinned by his rather intense gaze.

He bent closer and paused halfway. She understood without needing words and met him there. Their first kiss was as clumsy as first kisses go.

Things had progresses sedately from there. They moved into a new apartment in two years and married six months after that. She was cheerful, hard working and often came home dressed in more bandages than clothes.

He was swept into a whirl of alternating desk jobs, high ranked missions and ever widening webs of secrets. He was rarely home most nights.

Maybe that was where the cracks began. She was understanding and never delved too deeply into his work life. He was relieved, though a small niggle of doubt remained at the back of his mind.

She applied for ANBU and was quickly absorbed into the ranks. She began to spiral higher in station and missions. It came to the point where they were able to comfortably discuss their work as it often overlapped. They ate dinner as a couple, spent their days working amiably together.

Three months later Tenten discovered the second chakra network within herself and rushed to his office. Her smile dimmed a little at being made to wait outside because 'Nara-san was busy with the Hokage'.

They spent the evening in a state of blissful happiness-joking and curling up in the sofa. He massaged her ticklish foot and painted her nails a startling shade of sparkly plum.

They talked of baby-care arrangements. She wanted to hire a nanny but he wanted a more familial touch- his parents. That was their first ever argument. He stormed off that night and returned early in the morning contrite, frantic, bearing a bunch of roses and sake-breath.

They dreamed of a rosy cheeked baby and painted nursery walls.

A simple slip down the stairs ended that dream in a pool of blood, tears and silk.

Tenten relinquished her first born to the ever-watchful guardian seraph at the edge of the Nara forest.

She had just been released from the hospital and she had made her way here. He was standing at the edge of the forest watching.

"You're leaving" he spoke quietly.

A minute nod of assent.

"When will you be back?" he asked, sounding exhausted.

A shrug.

"Will you be back?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

blank brown eyes stared back. He nodded. He drew her limp, cold body into her arms and hoped she would return to him.

* * *

**_A|N- I wrote this a year back. It was meant for angst, I suppose. I remember as much. Just not as heavy as this._**

**_-Aurora_**


End file.
